A Christmas Accident
by 6ToLeadUs
Summary: A contest submission for the9club on . Winner for "Best Emotional Response" and "Best Action". 5 and 6 decide to go outside on a snowy day. That is, until something bad happens


_A Christmas Accident. _

Prologue:

Bombs exploded all around them. Rubble and debris was all any of them could see. 6 stayed close to 2, holding onto the elder doll for dear life, Just like 5 had told him to. 1 was looking outside the small bullet made hole in the large metal helmet. 8 was standing close to 1, ready to attack if necessary. 1 turned from looking out the hole to 8, who lifted the helmet off the four of them. A pale stitchpunk came into view.

"I found the others" she said. 1 nodded and she beckoned the others to follow her. 3,4, and 5 came into view as they ran under the safety of the helmet.

"5!" 6 squeaked, grabbing onto 5's hand tightly.

"Shh" 5 signaled to him. 6 nodded as the group continued to walk. Just then there was a loud explosion, the ground shook with a great force, causing 5 to lose his footing and fell. 5 picked himself up off the ground and shook his head. He looked up, but he couldn't see the helmet. Then, he was tossed back down again as a large human stepped on the wooden plank he'd fallen on. 5 got up again and saw the human toss some sort of bomb at one of the machines. The machine then turned it's focus on the human and shot a round of bullets, killing the tall man. 5 backed away in terror and began to run, trying not to get noticed by the machines. Other machines began to drop more bombs, causing the ground around 5 to explode. Another bomb exploded, this time 5 lost his footing and fell to the ground. He felt numb, and he didn't want to move.

"5!" a voice called out. He heard his name called a few more times.

"Here…" 5 mumbled, hoping it was enough. 5 felt a hand on his shoulder, and he was being pulled off the ground, soon he felt as if he was being dragged along. He couldn't feel much of anything. Then he was back on the ground again. He heard 7 apologize for knocking them down. 2 say that it was the right thing, because he'd never seen the machine behind them. And 7 offered to help carry 5 back. _carry 5? _he thought to himself. He didn't understand why he needed to be carried. As he tried to figure it out, his world became engulfed in blackness

5 woke up startled. He slowly came back into reality. He went to rub his optics. He rubbed his left optic and stopped, his right optic wasn't working. He couldn't even see out of it. 5 reached for the little knob on his optic, instead he found a large hole. Where was his optic? 2 had promised he'd fix this. 5 stood up and walked out of his room, then he tripped, landing face first on the ground.

"Stupid…depth…perception" he mumbled as he stood up. 5 continued to walk up to 2's workshop. Stumbling into the door, 5 walked in. 2 looked up. The twins, who were sitting on the snowy window pane, jumped down and walked over to 5, each of them standing on one of 5's sides, balancing him as they walked to 2.

"Did you find it?….Or…a replacement?" 5 asked nervously. 2 looked at him sympathetically.

"Come here" 2 said, and directed 5 over to the work bench. 5 looked up at him.

"You didn't find it….did you?" 5 asked him. 2 shook his head.

"I'm sorry dear 5...But….I have something that will help" 2 said kindly. The twins tried to catalogue 5 as 2 went to get supplies, but they decided not to. 2 walked back toward 5 and the twins. 5 looked up at 2's supplies.

"What's that?" he asked

"A patch" 2 told him.

"But I thought-"

"I tried, I really did. Everybody who would go out into the emptiness did. I'm sorry my lad. I'm so sorry" 2 said, guilt setting in. 5 sighed.

"It's alright" 5 told him, looking down at the floor.

"You can do it now" 5 said, drained of all emotions. He'd put this off for long enough. It had to be done. 2 nodded and got his needle ready. The twins each sat on one side of him, one hand on each shoulder, their other hands holding his.

"It may hurt a little" 2 admitted. 5 nodded.

"Are you ready?" 2 asked. 5 nodded, not wanting to talk. 2 took a deep breath and began his work

Chapter 1 *Four years later*

5 sat up in his bed. He put a hand on his eye patch. It wasn't so bad anymore, only having one optic. It was kind of nice actually. He had better concentration, and that was good for him. 5 looked out the window. It was snowing outside. He'd almost forgotten how close to Christmas it was. The twins had told them about the holiday and in fact, they changed holidays every few years to see all the different holidays the humans used to have. This year was Christmas, and he was still working on everybody's gifts. He'd gotten almost everything done and planned out. He found a new gem for 1. He collected any and all scraps for 2. 5 and 2 were combining their gifts to 3 and 4. They each made a pair of roller skates for the twins. 7 was getting a shark took necklace he'd found. He was making another weapon for 8 and 9 was getting all the light bulbs 5 could find since 9 was always smashing them and kept overusing them. He wasn't sure what he was going to give 6. He knew 6 would be happy with anything, but 5 didn't want to get him just anything, he wanted to get 6 the perfect thing. He just didn't know what to get. 5 decided to start working and made his way down to the workshop.

"The source…the source…must draw….the source…have to…source…" 6 mumbled in his sleep. 6 sat up in his bed, his fingers twitched with compulsion.

"The source….source" 6 recited quietly. He got up and walked over to his inkpot, grabbing a shredded piece of paper, he began to draw. Twisting his hands this way and that, focusing on only his drawings, the rest of the world nothing more then a small thought in the back of his mind. He couldn't help it. He tired to fight his compulsion. But he couldn't. it overpowered him, it controlled him. He didn't understand why he was so controlled, so entranced by it, he just was. 6 looked out the window, his thoughts of the source being erased by what he saw.

"Snow" he gasped. 6 stood up happily, leaving his ink and drawings on the floor.

"Snow! Snow! Snow!" he exclaimed, practically bouncing out of his skin. 6 ran out of his tiny alcove and made his way to the workshop. Almost running into the door of the workshop, 6 scrambled to open it and rushed in.

"5! 5! It's snowing!" he exclaimed happily. 5 turned around to see 6 running toward him. 5 braced himself for impact and 6 jumped into his arms, hugging 5 tightly.

"Well hello to you 6!" 5 laughed as he returned the hug with an equally tight embrace.

"Snow! Snow! Let's play! Please?" 6 begged. 5 looked out the window, seeing the small white flakes sprinkle the sky. 5 considered it, he did somewhat want to go outside.

"Alright. I'll take you outside. Go get your jacket" 5 told him. 6 shook his head.

"Too small!" he crossed his arms.

"Your jacket is too small?" 5 asked him.

"Uh-huh. Too small!" 6 said, nodding his head. 5 glared at him suspiciously.

"I don't know…lets go check" 5 mocked.

"Okay!" 6 exclaimed, wriggling to get out of 5's grasp. 5 sat 6 down and 6 pulled 5's arm as they made their way to where the winter clothes were kept. 6 ran to the chest and dug out a small blue jacket. He shoved his arms into each sleeve, regardless of the fact the sleeves went just below his elbows. He tried to move his arms, but he found himself straighter then a stick.

"See? Too small!" 6 exclaimed.

"Alright, Alright. Your right. It's too small" 5 walked over to the stripped doll and helped him out of the tiny blue jacket. 6 sat down on the ground. A look of sadness about him.

"What's wrong 6?" 5 asked him.

"Can't play now. Too small" 6 complained.

"Oh 6, you can still play" 5 told him.

"How? Too small!" 6 asked. 5 looked around, then he grabbed his own red scarf. He knelt down next to 6 and wrapped it around his neck.

"You can wear this okay?" 5 told him. 6 fiddled with the edges of the scarf.

"Okay. We go out now?" 6 asked.

"We can go out now" 5 smiled and bent down so 6 could climb on his back. 6 climbed onto 5's back and wrapped his arms around 5's neck.

"Snow! We play snow now!" 6 exclaimed.

"Yes. We play in the snow now" 5 said as he lead them out of the cathedral and onto the grounds.

"Be careful!" 5 called out to 6 as he ran ahead. Oh how he loved the snow. He jumped and played while 5 watched him with curious optics. 5 decided to search for parts he could use to make everybody's Christmas gifts.

"I'm going to look for something okay?" 5 called out to 6. 6 nodded and continued to play. He looked up, snow was falling on his optics as he stared into the sky. He put his hands into the air, letting the flakes fall onto his wooden hands. He caught a huge flake, then it dissolved into his hands.

"Oh no! It-It's gone!" he exclaimed. He looked up, even more snowflakes were falling! He began to chase them, giggling all the while. Then, he saw something small and shiny. It was round, rather eye-like. He picked it up and examined it. It looked like an optic.

"May..May-be I should..show.. this to 2" he said to himself. He pulled at the Velcro that held his chest together and placed the object inside. Then he closed himself back up and began to work on a snowman. While 6 continued to play, 5 looked around for parts he could use. Suddenly 6's laughter came to a stop. 5 looked up immediately.

"6? 6? Did you fall?" 5 called out. No response. Then he heard an oil-curdling screech followed by a strangled cry.

"6!" 5 exclaimed and ran toward the cry.

"5!" 6 cried out. Then 5 heard another screech and a loud crash. 5 pulled his crossbow out and tried to load it as he continued to run. Then he saw it. A large cat beast with razor sharp claws. 5 gasped as the creature before he saw 6, who was climbing out of a pile of trash. He was cradling his right arm with his left.

"5! Help!" he exclaimed before he skidded down the pile on his knees. 5 shot at the beast, hitting in it the shoulder, and making it angrier. The beast grabbed 6 and he cried out and struggled to get free as 5 loaded his crossbow again.

"Hang on 6!" 5 exclaimed. 5 shot at the beast again, making it even madder then before, the beast threw 6, and he crashed into a pile of rubble. 5 ran over to the rubble, but the beast was faster, with a swift move, the beast smacked it's arm into the rubble, sending 6 flying once more and knocking 5 to the ground. 5 watched as 6 fell to the ground with a dull thud. Focusing on the beast, who was hovering over 6, ready to attack, 5 loaded his crossbow again, then he waved his arms in the air.

"Hey! Come and get me! You've finished him, now come get me!" he yelled, throwing bits of rubble at the creature. The beast turned from his prey and ran at 5, grabbing him in it's claws. 5 shot the crossbow, a perfect hit in the beast's optic, blinding it. The beast loosened his grip around 5 and he crawled up the beast's skull and onto it's back. Pulling a small knife 2 gave him out of his pack, he took one swipe, cutting the chords on the beast's neck. The machine stalled and crashed to the ground. 5 jumped off the dead machine.

"6! 6!" he called out. He ran, trying to find the young artist.

"6 please! Where are you?" he begged, fear gripping his insides and twisting them. 5 spotted the striped doll lying on the ground.

"6!" 5 exclaimed and ran toward him. 6 was lying face down on the ground, dropping to his knees, 5 looked over the small stitchpunk. His right arm was torn, and his left leg had a large tear in it. Three of the nibs on his right hand were smashed, while two on his left were also smashed. His back also revealed a large tear on the right side. 5 carefully grabbed 6 and turned him over. His head lolled to the side and his optics were blank.

"6? 6 please wake up" 5 said quietly, taking the injured stitchpunk in his arms. 5 stroked 6's head softly, trying to bring the small seer back into consciousness. 5 continued to call 6's name, trying anything to wake him.

"6 please…wake up" 5 begged him, fighting the urge to scream and cry. 6 continued to stay limp and unconscious. 5 felt an oily tear fall down his face, he wiped his optic with his free hand and sighed.

"Oh creator…let's…let's take you to 2" he whispered shakily. 5 stood up and carried 6 toward the cathedral.

5 walked into the cathedral, cradling 6's limp form protectively in his arms. He walked cautiously but hurriedly through the dark halls. His mind panicked as he made his way to the workshop. Practically running into the makeshift door, 5 rushed into the workshop, startling 2, who had been working on 3's skates.

"6.…outside…cat beast…attacked….Help!" 5 breathed heavily. 2 moved everything off the worktable and 5 placed 6 atop it. 5 rushed to the other side of the room, grabbed a needle and thread, then he rushed back to 6's limp form and tried to repair 6's wounds. But his hands were shaking terribly, and he couldn't calm them. He was terrified, panicking, 6 could be dead! And it could be his fault! He took a deep breath and tried once more. Catching a glimpse of 6's blank face, he dropped the needle and fell to his knees, sobbing.

"I…It just…he…it…6...I..I don't know!" he said between sobs. 2 knelt down next to his apprentice and put a hand on his shoulder. 5 looked up at his mentor.

"It's alright. I'll repair 6. Are you hurt?" 2 asked him, 5 didn't know if he was, he didn't care either.

"Help 6 first" 5 told him. 2 nodded and stood up, offering a hand to 5. He accepted and stood up.

"It's…it's going to be a long night…isn't it?" 5 asked his mentor. 2 looked at him with worried optics.

"There's some oil-tea on the table, why don't you get some?" 2 suggested to 5 kindly. 5 nodded and silently walked over to the table and poured himself some oil-tea. Then he sat down in the chair 2 kept next to the window and put his head in his hands, trying to block out the world around him.

5 woke with a start._ A nightmare, that's all. _he told himself. But… it had felt so very real. He couldn't be sure. 5 climbed out of his bed and left the room. He walked to the bucket elevator and got inside. Then he made his way up to the attic.

"It's just a bad dream…he's okay…he's not dead!" 5 tried to reassume himself. Reaching the attic he stopped.

"Should I go in? he's probably not awake yet…he's…he's fine. 6 is fine!" he told himself. He looked down and sighed.

"But it doesn't hurt to be sure" he said, pushing the makeshift door open. The room was dark except for a tiny flickering light. A candle. 5 walked in slowly. He saw a small bed with an even smaller stitchpunk lying in it. Next to the bed was 2 sitting in a small chair, his optics turned down as he sat reading a book, his hat was placed on a small wooden spool, the candle inside his hat lit the room. 5 wrung his hands nervously as he walked closer to the bed.

"T-2" he asked quietly. 2 looked up from his book.

"Yes my lad?" 2 asked him quietly.

"How… how is he?" 5 asked worriedly, looking toward the bed.

"The same" 2 told him . 5 nodded and dropped down next to the bed, taking one of 6's hands in his, he sighed.

"At least he wasn't fighting us this time" 5 said, trying to hide his fear.

"I'm sure, had he been conscious, he would have fought the whole time*" 2 said kindly.

"Yeah…" 5 smiled a fake smile, then he looked back to 6. He hadn't woke yet.

"I…this isn't fair" 5 whispered as he rubbed his thumb across 6's metal knuckle.

"He's going to be alright" 2 told him.

"But what if he's not?" 5 asked.

"He will be. Have I ever been wrong about this kind of thing before?" 2 asked. 5 nodded negatively. 5 traced the stitches on 6's back with his index finger, he couldn't help but responsible for 6's current state.

"It's not your fault" 2 said out loud.

"What's not?" 5 asked him confused.

"6 getting hurt. It wasn't your fault" 2 said.

"Yes it was! I was supposed to watch him" 5 said, his voice getting louder.

"It was an accident. The beast would have attacked regardless if you'd been right next to 6 or halfway across the world" 2 explained.

"But if I had been with him I could have protected him" 5 mumbled.

"You did protect him! If you hadn't been there, 6 would have died!" 2 continued on.

"If I hadn't been out there 6 wouldn't have been either!" 5 exclaimed, then he put his head in his hands. 2 closed his book and stood up, then he walked over to 5 and knelt down next to him.

"How about you watch over him tonight?" 2 suggested. 5 nodded and 2 patted him on the shoulder before he left the room. 5 sat next to the bed, watching 6 sleep in his coma like state. 5 yawned tiredly. Then he got up and grabbed the chair 2 had been sitting in and dragged it closer to 6's bed. Then he climbed into the chair and soon fell asleep as he waited for 6 to wake up.

He opened his optics slowly. The room was dark. Everything was cold. He was shaking terribly. He sat up slowly and looked about.

"Fi-ve?" 6 asked brokenly. He saw 5 sitting in a small chair, sleeping. 6 slowly got up. It was freezing in the room! His head throbbed painfully. 6 put his hands around his key and quietly walked over to 5.

"A-wake?" 6 asked in the same broken voice. 5 made no response.

"Aw-wake?" 6 asked again, poking 5's arm softly.

"Mmmph…" 5 mumbled.

"C-can I sleep with y-you?" 6 asked him quietly.

"Mmhmm…." 5 mumbled. 6 nodded slowly and climbed onto the chair and into 5's lap. 6 moved 5's arms so they were wrapped around him in a warm embrace and buried his head in 5's shoulder.

"Go-od nig-ht fi-ve" 6 whispered quietly and closed his optics, falling into a cold, dreamless sleep.

5 felt warm, hot even and there was an extra Weight lightly pushing on him.

"What the…" 5 trailed off as he opened his optic. He looked down to see 6 sleeping in his lap. 5 put a hand on 6's face, the small stitchpunk was hot to the touch. 5 tried to think. Had 2 moved 6 to his lap while he was sleeping? No, 2 wouldn't do that. He thought for another moment before his optic widened and his jaw slightly dropped. 6 had woken up and he didn't know it! Just then, 5 heard a small moan come from the striped stitchpunk.

"Well hello there" 5 said quietly. Happy 6 was finally awake after two days. 6 let out another moan, this one more painful then the last.

"Are you alright 6?" 5 asked him.

"'m cold" 6 whispered. 5 looked at 6 with confusion.

"Your cold?" 5 asked him. 6 nodded slowly.

"But your burning up" 5 put a hand 6 face once more, the seer's cheek burned hotly.

"No…c-cuh-cold" 6 stuttered, his body was shaking violently.

"Oh-okay" 5 thought for a minute, then he took 6 in his arms, stood up, and placed 6 back into the chair. Then he grabbed the blanket off of 6's bed and wrapped it around the shivering artist. 6 rested his head on the arm of the chair as 5 knelt next to him.

"Better?" he asked. 6 nodded negatively and 5 looked at him with concern.

"I'm gonna go get 2 okay?" 5 told him. 6 didn't respond. 5 stood up and began to walk, but something stopped him. He turned around and saw 6's hand holding his.

"Don't….le-leave me" 6 whispered, looking at him and sighed lightly.

"Come here" 5 bent down and 6 jumped into his arms, wrapping his arms tightly around 5's neck. 5 grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around 6 again.

"Let's take you to 2" 5 whispered.

2, please 2, wake up" 5 called out to his mentor. 5 looked down at 6 who was trying to sleep but finding no such luck. 2 opened the door.

"Something's wrong with 6" 5 said desperately. 2 lead 5 through the workshop, walking past the twins, who were sleeping in a jumbled blue and while mess on top of the worktable. Opening his bedroom door, 2 directed 5 to his bed and closed the makeshift door behind him.

"I'm going to put you in 2's bed okay?" 5 told 6. 6 mumbled something only 5 could hear.

"Yes. I'll be right here. I won't leave" 5 told him. 6 loosened his grip on 5's neck and 5 set him in 2's bed and wrapped various blankets around him. 2 lit a candle and walked over to the bed, placing the candle on the bed stand.

"I'm really sorry about this. If I'd known what to do I wouldn't have brought him to you, I just don't know what's wrong and-"

"It's alright lad. You did the right thing, now, what seems to be the problem?" 2 asked, cutting off 5's nervous rambling.

"I-I don't know. It's so weird. 6 said he was cold, but he's not. He's really hot" 5 told him. 2 put a hand on 6's face, 5 was right, 6 was burning up.

"Oh creator.." 2 whispered. 5 sat next to him, stroking 6's head softly, holding 6's right hand in his. 6 continued opening and closing his optics, trying to sleep, but yet afraid he'd never wake up. 2 thought for a moment before he walked out into the workshop and lightly knocked on the wall. 3 and 4 woke with a start.

"I'm sorry to bother you dears, but do you recall the book you showed me a few days ago?" 2 asked. They flashed their optics at one another before they nodded at him happily.

"Smashing! Now do you mind fetching it for me?" 2 asked him, the twins nodded happily and jumped off the worktable and off to find their book. 2 walked back into the room quietly.

"Any better?" 2 asked him. 5 nodded negatively.

"5?" 6 asked quietly. 5 turned his attention back to the artist. 6 whimpered and 5 climbed into the bed next to 6 and 6 wrapped his arms around 5 tightly, terrified to let go.

"It's alright 6, I've got you" he whispered as he wrapped some blankets around 6 and himself. 6 looked up at 5, then turned to 2.

"It's alright lad, you can sleep" 2 reassured him, putting a warm hand on the seer's already burning cheek. 6 closed his optics and snuggled as close to 5 as he could, then buried his face deep in 5's chest and sighed contently. 5 looked down at 6 and then up to 2.

"Sleep lad. It'll be alright" 2 told him. 5 gave him a tiny smile before he laid 6 and himself down and closed his optic. Glad that 2 was letting him sleep.

5 woke up much later. The room was bright now, but 6 wasn't with him. Nobody was. 5 got up and walked out of 2's room and out of the workshop.

"Where is everybody?" he asked himself. 5 walked to the throne room, hoping that 6 would be in his small alcove.

"Foolish little freak….I never get any attention…Fools! All of them!" he heard 1 complain. 5 walked into the throne room, wringing his hands nervously.

"He's not in here" 1 chided.

"Who?" 5 asked.

"The freak" 1 muttered. 5 gave him a mean look.

"He's not a freak. Where is 6?" 5 asked.

"In his room along with everybody else" 1 scoffed.

"Everybody?" 5 asked.

"Yes you idiot, everybody" 1 huffed. 5 rolled his optic and left the throne room and to the bucket elevator. 5 pulled himself up to the attic and stopped at the door. He took a deep breath and opened the door softly. 6's room was like a madhouse. 1 was right, everybody was in 6's room. 9 was carrying a bundle of blankets and laying them on the bed. 8 was carrying some wood, putting it into the small fire pit they'd created years ago. 2 and the twins were reading a large book with the words "Medical handbook" on the spine. 5 heard someone crying childishly.

"Please 6 sit still! I know it's cold but it'll help!" 7 pleaded. 5 turned to see the two stitchpunks sitting on the floor. 6 was crying miserably and 7 was holding a wet cloth in one hand, 6's left arm in the other.

"Cold!!" 6 cried as he tried to pull away from 7.

"I know…please let me help you!" 7 begged. 5 walked over to them and sat down next to 7.

"What…what's going on?" 5 asked her.

"Oh…hi 5. Well…you see…6 is sick. He's overheating….2 and the twins looked it up and I guess the humans had a similar thing called a fever" 7 told him.

"So…6 has a fever?" 5 asked, looking at 6 who was still crying.

"Basically" She told him as she grabbed 6's arm. The seer only cried more.

"Cold!" he cried miserably. 5 tried not to notice.

"So what are you doing?" he asked 7.

"Failing" 7 sighed, letting the artist's arm go. 6 curled into a ball, and gripped his key tightly.

"2 said that when humans would get a fever they would take cold baths or showers or put a cool cloth on his or her forehead, So 2 told me to do that with 6. But what he didn't bother to tell me was how difficult it was going to be" 7 huffed, dropping the cloth to the ground in frustration.

"May I?" 5 offered. 7 nodded, willing to try anything. 5 crawled over to 6.

"Hey 6. What's the matter?" 5 asked the sobbing stitchpunk, putting a hand on 6's back. 6 opened his optics and spotted 5. Then he jumped into 5's lap and wrapped his arms around 5's waist.

"Cold!" he cried. 5 returned the tight hug as he tried to calm 6.

"It's alright" 5 told him as he rubbed 6's back. soothingly. 6 started to fall asleep in 5's lap.

5 picked up the cloth off the ground. Then he whispered something to 6, and the artist nodded and tightened his grip on 5. 5 took the cool cloth and brought it up to 6's cheek. The seer tensed up quickly then he relaxed and curled closer to 5. The room had since quieted down. All optics had been on 5 and 6.

"Amazing" 7 said, watching as 5 cared for his young friend. 5 moved the cloth to 6's forehead.

"Feeling better?" 5 asked him. The artist nodded lightly.

"T-th-th-thank….you…."6 whispered.

"Anytime" 5 smiled at his sick friend. 6 trembled a little and 5 wrapped a blanket around the shivering stitchpunk.

"Mmmph…" 6 snuggled close to 5, his whole body felt numb, groggy and he didn't fell like doing much of anything. 9 brought another blanket over to 5 and he wrapped it around the seer.

"I hope he's alright" 9 said. 2 walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it. 5 moved his arm and 2 put a hand on 6's cheek. The stitchpunk was still fairly warm, but he was getting a little better.

"6 would you care for some oil-tea?" 2 asked. The striped doll nodded and 2 stood up. 6 closed his optics and began to sleep once more.

"8, make the fire a littler warmer if you can" 2 told him on his way out. 8 complied and added more wood to the fire. 2 came back a little while later with a kettle of oil-tea. He brought it over to 6 and 5 helped the seer sit up as he drank his tea.

"th-thanks e-ev-everyone" 6 stuttered as he laid back down in 5's warm embrace. Soon, he fell asleep.

5 spent the next few days taking care of 6. The artist slept most of the time and within a few days 6 was up and begging to go outside once more. 5 didn't want to take 6 outside. He felt bad. Like it had been his fault. He knew it wasn't, but it still felt like it was. 5 was working on the finishing touches of 4's skates when 6 walked in.

"5! Snow!! We go play?" he asked innocently. 5 turned around, he wouldn't tell 6 no, but he wouldn't go outside with him either. Fortunately for him, the twins were going outside today.

"I'm a little busy right now" 5 said.

"It's okay. I can wait" 6 lied, longing to be outside. 5 bent down next to 6.

"You didn't let me finish" 5 smiled at him. 6 closed his mouth and pretended to zip his lips shut.

"I heard that 7 is taking 3 and 4 outside to play" 5 explained. 6's optics widened happily.

"How about you go outside and play with them?" he suggested.

"You mean I can?" 6 asked. 5 nodded.

"Of course" 5 told him. 6 jumped with excitement.

"But wear a coat!" 5 reprimanded.

"Too small!" 6 complained. 5 walked to the small closet, he pulled out a small brown jacket.

"Use mine" he said. 6 took the jacket and stuffed his arms into the sleeves, the jacket was a little big for him. But better him practically swimming in a jacket then not have one at all. They walked together down the hall to find 7 and the twins getting ready to go outside.

"Hey 7" 5 called out. She looked up from buttoning her vest.

"6 wants to come out and play with you guys" 5 said. The twins ran over to 6, excited.

"Alright" 7 said. 5 helped 6 bundle up his jacket.

"There. Now you can go outside" 5 said. 6 wrapped his arms around 5's waist. 5 returned the hug happily.

"Have fun" 5 whispered to him. 6 nodded and followed 3 and 4 outside.

"Thanks" he told 7 and left. 5 went to his room and fell on the bed. He was too tired to do anything else. In fact, he felt kind of sick. His head hurt a bit too. 5 curled himself into a ball and he fell asleep. He slept through the entire day.

6 quietly walked into 5's room. He hadn't seen 5 since before he went to play outside with the twins. He wondered why 5 hadn't went outside with him. He saw 5 sleeping in his bed. 6 walked next to the bed and plopped himself down on the ground.

"5! 5! Wake up!" he whispered. 5 didn't respond. 6 poked at the journeymen.

"5! Wake up! Christmas!" 6 said a little louder. 5 moaned and turned himself away from 6, mumbling something incoherent. 6 pulled at 5's arm, bringing the sleepy stitchpunk into a sitting position.

"Christmas" 6 said stubbornly. 5 slowly started to wake up. He shook his head and looked out the window. It was still dark.

"6...please.. It's not even daylight yet" 5 begged tiredly.

"Christmas!" 6 repeated. 5 rolled his optic and began to think. Then he realized he'd never gotten a present for 6. 5 stopped up and tried to think of something. 5 began to pace around nervously, wringing his hands, unsure of what to do.

"I has a present for 5" 6 stated happily. 5 stopped and looked at 6.

"You have a present…for me?" 5 asked surprised. 6 nodded and walked over to 5. Then he sat him down on the bed and grabbed 5's hand and placed it over his optic.

"Surprise" 6 said. 5 nodded and kept his hand over his optic. 6 opened 5's other hand.

"Stay" he told 5's hand. 5 smiled and held back a giggle as 6 pulled at the Velcro that held his chest together. He pulled the shiny round optic out and closed himself back up. 6 put the object in 5's open hand.

"Present!" he exclaimed and pulled 5's hand off his optic. 5 looked down at the object in his hand as 6 watched nervously for approval. He couldn't believe it. 5 toyed with the optic, running his fingers along it, tracing it's frame.

"5 lost optic" 6 said. 5 nodded and smiled.

"Yeah..5's lost optic" he repeated.

"5 don't change" 6 said. 5 looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"5 no fix optic. 5 better without it. 5 no change" he repeated. 5 smiled and he suddenly wrapped his arms around 6, picking up the striped doll. 6 giggled and returned the hug happily.

"5 no change?" 6 asked as he laid his head on 5's shoulder. 5 smiled at him.

"No. 5 won't change" he said, tossing the optic to the floor. 6 was right, he was better off with only one optic. And he actually kind of liked it that way. His one optic made him different. And if that was good enough for 6, it was good enough for him.

"Let's go wake the others" 5 said. 6 jumped down from 5's arms and they ran out into the halls. Telling everybody that Christmas had finally arrived.


End file.
